


[I don't really have a name for this, but I can't leave this blank]

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I don't explicitly say this...I think so putting it here, I don't write either very often so I don't really know if I can tag them, M/M, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Male Character, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: There weren't many people who liked Mondo, so why did Ishimaru?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	[I don't really have a name for this, but I can't leave this blank]

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I'm kind of a sex repulsed asexual, so yeah...this probably isn't great.

There were not many good things most people could say about Mondo. He was loud, angry, aggressive, and, frankly, too overwhelming for most people to like aside from try hard guys like Leon and some of the guys in his gang. Though, one thing for certain was he loved his friends and his boyfriend more than anything. Which led him to the position he was in now, he was shirtless and he stared down at the naked hall monitor on his bed who looked up at him with an adorable pout that melted his heart in a way he previously thought only puppies could. 

“M-mondo...why do you...” Kiyotaka cut himself off as he squirmed underneath him. This wasn’t their first time, but he still got annoyed when Mondo decided to tease him. 

“Why do I what, Ishi?” He ground down against the other causing Kiyotaka to let out a small gasp and whimper in pleasure. 

He scowled up at the biker. “Why are you still wearing pants? Do you want to tease me all night?!”

Mondo smirked at the thought before getting up to take off his clothes. As fun as that would be, he was getting impatient, too. 

Kiyotaka watched, and the faint blush on his face turned an even darker shade of red. When Mondo noticed, he turned red, too, before throwing his remaining clothes aside much to the hall monitor’s displeasure. “Hey! Why didn’t you fold your clothes? That’s highly unsanitary, and you really sh-” 

He cut the other off with a kiss that he quickly deepened causing the other to groan in delight and wrap his arms around the biker’s neck. Mondo’s hands, meanwhile, ran down the other’s chest. He felt the scars with one as he teased a nipple with the other causing the other to gasp into the kiss. The hand not at the other’s chest went down and teased the other’s cock which made Kiyotaka squirm and moan. 

It was Kiyotaka who broke the kiss, and he looked up at Mondo with unshed tears in his eyes. “M-mondo...”

Mondo kissed the other’s forehead tenderly. “Ready, love?” 

The prefect nodded, and Mondo reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers in it carefully before reaching down and pressing his fingers to the other’s entrance causing the other to flinch a bit at first before sighing softly. “You...you can keep going.” 

Despite the times they did it before, he was always nervous about this. He was scared he would hurt Kiyotaka even if the prefect always said he never would. 

He inserted a finger inside the other. Kiyotaka whimpered as he got used to the intrusion. Mondo chuckled at the sight and dragged it along the other’s walls in a way he knew made the other moan and writhe and smiled at the sight before putting another in and, after Kiyotaka got adjusted to that, a third. 

Kiyotaka was a mess. He was sweating, and the tears of pleasure that had been in his eyes were now falling freely down his cheeks. His eyes were hazy with desire as he stared at the other. “M-mondo! Mondo, please...”

The biker nodded and pulled his fingers out. He had been so focused on Kiyotaka that he didn’t even notice how aroused he had gotten from watching the other. He thought he would burst when he slicked himself with lube, but that was nothing compared to actually entering the other. 

“H-holy fuck, Kiyo!” Kiyotaka could only gasp and writhe at the feeling of being penetrated. It was uncomfortable, but he knew it would feel good soon. “How are ya always so damn tight...”

Kiyotaka could only groan and pulled the other back down to kiss him as he got used to the feeling. He whined when the other pulled away only to hum in contentment as the other moved to kiss his jaw and move down to kiss at his neck. He let out a small moan when he felt the other’s hands back at his chest teasing him. 

He was honestly surprised that the other wanted him as much as he did. He came out to the other before their first time, but he didn’t know what to expect when the time actually came. Actually, he did know what to expect, and the thought nearly made him vomit from stress, but Mondo was kind and asked questions carefully about what was and wasn’t okay, what he could and couldn’t touch, and if what he did made him uncomfortable or not. Their first time was awkward and clumsy, but Kiyotaka was in bliss just from how understanding and loving the other was to him. 

He let out a small moan when he finally got adjusted to the feeling of the other inside of him. “Y-you can move now.”

The hands on his chest moved down to his waist as he felt the other pull out slightly and thrust back in. He does this a few more times before he starts moaning softly at the feeling. Soon, the other is fucking him in earnest, and Kiyotaka can only hold onto the other and silently plead for more as the other takes him. 

It doesn’t take long for him to feel like he’s getting close, but he can’t cum, and the feeling of being just on the edge but unable to fall made him cry. “M-Mondo!” 

Luckily for him, Mondo was close when they started, and he wasn’t going to cum until the other did. He moved a hand from the other’s waist and to his cock. “I love ya, Kiyotaka.” 

Kiyotaka didn’t have time to respond as he practically screamed and thrusted against the other’s hand, riding out his pleasure. He whimpered in delight as he felt the other cum inside him. After a few moments, he felt Mondo collapse on top of him.

He huffed and pushed the other off of him. “Mondo! We have to get in the shower and change the sheets immediately! We can’t-” 

He got cut off again by the other pulling him to his chest, and he sighed. 

“Fine, we can take a nap first.” He cuddled against his boyfriend’s chest. Maybe not many people couldn’t say many good things about Mondo, but Kiyotaka Ishimaru thought he was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
